One Piece: Parallel Generations
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: "This is not a story where we go to the Grand Line to find One Piece, nor is this a story about joining the Marines. This is actually a story about how the Goa Kingdom went to war, how my pirate parents formed a resistance cell to take down the enemy, and how my brother and I went on an adventure most people would dream of. My name is Yukari, and this is my war story."
1. Radioactive

**Author's Note:** Do not attempt to adjust your desktop, laptop, tablet computer, cell phone, television set, game console that gets internet, and/or e-reading device. This is a re-write of **One Piece: Parallel Generations** that you see here.

Anyway... Long story short, I'm re-writing this fic, because I had the characters, but no plot. Now that I've had time to plan this fic out better, I can post the re-write.

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release. Astor is the property of Vanizo. I also don't own all of the songs that will be quoted at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_." - **_Radioactive_, by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"There's Kazura. I hope he's alright."

A brown-haired boy of about fifteen awoke in his school's gym, where many cots and triage areas were set up. Like the many other students of Goa Kingdom High School, he wore a uniform consisting of a white, collared shirt, a black tie, a light-brown sweater, black pants, and black shoes.

"What happened?" Kazura, the boy, asked as he rose from his cot, a black-haired girl with short, spiky hair and a girl with short, blonde hair standing next to him.

"We were in trigonometry class, when the principal told us to evacuate the school, as pirates declared war on the Goa Kingdom. As we were evacuating, some of the pirate's underlings raided the school and firebombed two of the buildings. You were trying to find your sister, when part of the ceiling collapsed onto you," The blonde-haired girl, who had a Dutch accent, explained. Immediately, Kazura panicked.

"Alisette, Stella-Rondo, where's Yukari?!" Kazura asked the two girls.

"She's at the check-in area. She came by earlier, but she left right before you woke up," Stella-Rondo - the black-haired girl - explained.

"Is anybody else there?" Kazura asked.

"Last time I was over there, Autumn, Nigel, and Kipton were also there," Alisette explained.

"_Of course, Autumn Farraday and her latest boyfriends are there. Why did it have to be Nigel Crawley AND Kipton Lim?_" Kazura throught to himself. "What about Aurelia, Pearl, Lien, Aleksandar, Mason, Edmund, Rhett, Amelia, and Bridey?"

"Haven't seen them," Stella-Rondo answered. Kazura sighed.

"Thanks, guys," Kazura said as he grabbed his backpack from the foot of the cot. "If you see anyone familiar, come to me. Right now, Yukari is my top priority."

"Good luck," Alisette said as Kazura began walking away.

"_All this talk of war... Mom and dad were right when they said that Yukari and I should be careful because of increased pirate raids. Except, dad was being the hypocrite for going off with mom to try to stop some of the pirates_," Kazura thought to himself as he looked around the gym for familiar faces. "_Dad can be an idiot sometimes. Cares more for swords, samurai, and being a man than the practical things in life_."

"Kazura! There you are!"

A seventeen-year old girl with blonde, pin-straight hair and blue eyes ran up to Kazura.

"Yukari! Thank God, you're okay!" Kazura said as he gave a brief hug to his sister. "What about everyone else?"

"Aki came early from her hair appointment to get Pearl and Lien. Locke is coming to get Aurelia, Mason, and Aleksandar, and Edmund and his siblings already left for home," Yukari explained. "As for us... Where do we go? Mom and dad aren't supposed to come home until next week."

"We're going to Astor. He's our neighbor. Besides, we've got to let our friends have some time with their parents," Kazura explained. Yukari nodded.

"Okay. But, first, do you mind if we make a quick stop home to change out of our uniforms and pack our things? I don't know what's going to happen, and I want us to be prepared," Yukari asked.

"We should. Better to have our stuff than to have it stolen," Kazura said.

* * *

About an hour later, Kazura and Yukari were locking up their house after grabbing almost every belonging they could take with them. Yukari changed into a light-blue T-shirt under a tan, unbuttoned sweater, dark-blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers, while Kazura changed into a grey-and-black, flannel, shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"I hope that's everything - Our clothing and supplies, our books and school materials, a couple of board games, some food and water in case we do have to leave, and two knives from home, just in case we run into trouble," Kazura explained.

"I hope you two have everything."

A man with fluffy, black hair under a black beanie approached Yukari and Kazura. This was Astor, their neighbor.

"Astor, thank you for everything," Yukari said as she and Kazura gathered their things.

"Anytime, Yukari. I understand that wars are terrible to live through and that those living through war must do what they can to help," Astor explained. The three grew silent as they entered Astor's house. "Are you two... Feeling scared?"

"A little," Yukari answered. "I know mom and dad will be a-okay, but what about the rest of their crew? What about my friends?"

"Tell you what, Yukari - We'll spend the night here, and we'll go off to find everyone tomorrow," Kazura said as Astor put the T.V. on, which showed coverage of the war.

"Thankfully, the pirates are backing down for the night. They're going to another island they claimed, as there is an uprising against them going on there," Astor explained.

"Maybe mom and dad are there," Yukari added.

"I wouldn't be too surprised," Kazura said. Astor sighed.

"It's not enough. They'll be back tomorrow, and it's all they will talk about tonight," Astor explained as he flipped through the channels. "You two brought some movies, right? They're going to talk about this war all night long."

* * *

After a peaceful night, sounds of distant explosions woke Yukari and Kazura up the next morning.

"Where did they bomb?!" Was the first thing Kazura asked when the three sat down for breakfast.

"Goa University, the Artists' Seminary, and the botanical gardens," Astor said sadly.

"They couldn't! Stella-Rondo lives at the Artist's Seminary, and Kartik sometimes visits Goa University as a guest speaker for the Shipwrights' class!" Kazura cried.

"Astor, do you know if any part of the island is safe? We need to check on everyone," Yukari asked.

"Don't go near the university, Artist's Seminary, or botanical gardens," Astor advised.

"Is it possible we can go to the private beach? We know people who live there," Kazura asked.

"Kazura, the pirates probably got to the Abingdons first if they live at the private beach," Yukari explained.

"No, they've been coming in from North Shore. The private beach is most likely the safest area to go - It's gated AND guarded," Astor explained. "While you're down there, I suggest you... Find a boat out of here. This island - no, the Goa Kingdom - is not safe anymore."

* * *

After saying their good-byes to Astor, Yukari and Kazura set off for the private beach.

"It's a shame... An entire island filled with culture is going up in smoke, one by one," Yukari said.

"And it's all of the places we know and love - The botanical gardens where we used to play when we were young, our school, the Artists' Seminary where we see all of Stella-Rondo's work... Could this be the end of Goa Kingdom as we know it?" Kazura asked.

"No, it came during mom's time when they had that uprising against the Tenryuubito. She missed most of it, but mom caught the tail end of things," Yukari explained. However, Kazura didn't seem to be listening.

"Yukari, is that... Stella-Rondo?" Kazura asked as a familiar, black-haired girl approached them, carrying a guitar case and a rucksack.

* * *

**Ending Note: **And, we end the first chapter on a cliffhanger.

**Review if you want to see the second-generation Abingdons and Sarutobis!**


	2. Sugar in the Engine

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter two. Nothing else left to say, except... Let's have a Q&A session. Ask me questions in the reviews that pertain to this fic, the Capricorns, **The DysFUNctional Pirates**, and anything else that has to do with my One Piece fics.

By the way, which second-gen Capricorn is your favorite?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"_There's smoke all around the ceiling I get the feeling that no one's safe  
Let's concentrate on our healing  
Gather 'round, you know it's worth the wait_." - **_Sugar in the Engine_ by Hawthrone Heights**

* * *

"Yukari, is that... Stella-Rondo?" Kazura asked as a familiar, black-haired girl approached them, carrying a guitar case and a rucksack. It also appeared that she was crying.

"Looks like it," Yukari answered as Stella-Rondo approached them. "Hey, Stella-Rondo, what's wrong?"

Stella-Rondo looked up to the two siblings.

"My home and my art... They're gone. All gone," Stella-Rondo sobbed. She then reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a simple, origami crane. "This is all the art I have. My first work of art, which I made when I was seven."

Kazura looked to Stella-Rondo.

"Did your parents... Make it out of the firebombing of the Artists' Seminary alive?" Kazura asked. Stella-Rondo only shook her head sadly. "Well, why don't you come with us? We're seeking shelter with the Abingdons, and I'm sure Kartik and Matsu wouldn't mind taking in one more friend of their sons and daughters."

* * *

Over at a large, beachfront mansion, Kartik Abingdon and his two sons, Rhett and Edmund, stood outside, waiting for anybody they knew that they could take in.

"See anybody?" Rhett asked his older brother and his father.

"Not yet. I'm half-expecting Stella-Rondo to show up, since the pirates firebombed the Artists' Seminary," Edmund explained right before Kazura, Yukari, and Stella-Rondo approached the gate. "And, look who just showed up."

"Kartik, may we please stay here for a few days? Or, at least until we have to leave due to the war," Yukari asked.

"Go ahead. We've already got all three sets of Sarutobi children coming. I'm sure we can make room for more," Kartik said as he opened the gate and held it open for Yukari, Kazura, and Stella-Rondo. Kartik then turned to his two sons. "Edmund, go run a bath for Stella-Rondo. Rhett, go tell your mother, Amelia, and Bridey that we have more people coming."

"Yes, father," Edmund said before he and Rhett went into the mansion.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yukari, Kazura, Edmund, Rhett, Amelia - who was Rhett's twin sister -, Bridey - the youngest Abingdon, at the tender age of sixteen - sat in front of the television, watching coverage of the war.

"This is a terrible thing to happen to us," Matsu commented as she carried a tray of sandwiches and drinks into the room.

"I agree," Kazura said blankly as Matsu set the tray down on the table in front of the teenagers.

"I hope you don't mind that I made some sandwiches. I know we're supposed to conserve our supplies in times like these, but the youth have to come first," Matsu explained.

"Thanks, mom," Amelia said as the front door opened.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Holden, Aunt Hana, Uncle Soren, and Aunt Teru sent us!"

A girl with short, black hair, a black-haired boy with slightly-tanned skin, two, black-haired, twin boys (one with red streaks in his hair), a blonde girl of about seventeen, and a blonde boy of about twenty entered the room. Matsu smiled.

"Pearl, Lien, Mason, Aleksandar, Aurelia, Locke, it's a pleasure to have you. Would you like something to eat?" Matsu asked. Locke - the blonde man of about twenty - held up a sandwich.

"Thanks, but we'll pass for now. Mom sent me and Aurelia over with food," Locke explained.

"Well, call me if you need anything," Matsu said as she left the room. The room grew silent.

"I don't want to watch this war coverage anymore," Bridey said as she turned the television off.

"I agree. It gets rather repetitive sometimes," Edmund said as Stella-Rondo - who was only wearing a towel wrapped around her - ran in.

"Do you have any spare clothing? I only came here with the clothes on my back, my art supplies, and my guitar," Stella-Rondo asked. Amelia got up from her seat on the couch.

"I think I may have some clothing I outgrew. Come with me," Amelia said before she and Stella-Rondo left the room.

* * *

Later that night, the younger kids tried to distract themselves. The Sarutobi children were building a house of cards, the Abingdons played a game with Yukari, Kazura was reading, and Stella-Rondo was painting. The scene was peaceful, until a nervous-looking Kartik entered the room.

"Kids, can Matsu and I talk to you for a second?" Kartik asked. The teens stopped what they were doing as Matsu entered the room.

"What's going on?" Kazura asked, a bit fearful. Matsu sighed.

"Locke, Aurelia, your mother just called us. You know how she has that Devil Fruit that allows her to travel through time?" Matsu asked. Aurelia nodded. "Well, she told me that the past version of herself is at Lougetown, and she has a crew called the 'Libra Pirates' with her. Teru - the past version of her - is about to go back to her own time period, and she decided to leave the crew to you guys. They'll protect you from this nasty war and take you somewhere safe."

The children of some of the Capricorns grew silent.

"What about you and father?" Edmund asked a few moments later.

"We're... We're going with the Capricorns. We're forming a resistance cell, and we're going to drive these pirates out of here," Kartik explained.

"Dad, you shouldn't do that. You'll get yourselves killed," Rhett calmly explained.

"It was Yuki-Rin who suggested the idea. Matsu and I owe so much to her, as do the rest of the Capricorns. We felt it was necessary to protect them, and to protect you," Kartik explained.

"We got you tickets to leave for Lougetown by cruise ship for tomorrow. I know it wouldn't be enough time to say good-bye, but... We needed to get you out of the Goa Kingdom as soon as we could," Matsu explained. The children grew silent.

"Can you... At least bring our parents here to say good-bye?" Aleksandar - the twin with red streaks in his hair - asked Matsu and Kartik.

"I'm sorry, Aleksandar, we can't. It would be too dangerous," Kartik explained. "Tell you what - We'll let you guys call your parents to say good-bye, if the DenDen Mushi lines aren't cut."

Pearl - the girl with short, black hair - gave a small smile.

"That's fine by us," Pearl said. As the Sarutobis left the room, Yukari turned to Kazura.

"A resistance cell? How suicidal are mom and dad acting right now?! All the people we love could die from this!" Kazura loudly whispered to Yukari, who just sighed.

"We can't do anything about it, Kazura. They're just trying to protect us and keep our home safe," Yukari said sadly.

* * *

**Ending Note: **For reference, here's a guide to who's who and their ages.

**Yukari Miyafuji - **Daughter of Yuki-Rin and Kazuma Miyafuji; age 17.

**Kazura Miyafuji - **Son of Yuki-Rin and Kazuma Miyafuji; age 15-16 (Side-note: Kazura's birthday will be covered in a few chapters)

**Stella-Rondo - **Not related to any of the Capricorns; Friend to Yukari and Kazura, age 17.

**Edmund Abingdon - **Oldest son of Kartik Abingdon and Matsu Takeshima/older brother to Rhett, Amelia, and Bridey; age 18-19.

**Rhett Abingdon - **Younger son of Kartik Abingdon and Matsu Takeshima, younger brother to Edmund, twin brother to Amelia, and older brother to Bridey; age 17.

**Amelia Abingdon - **Older daughter of Kartik Abingdon and Matsu Takeshima, younger sister to Rhett, twin sister to Rhett, and older sister to Bridey; age 17.

**Bridey Abingdon - **Youngest child of Kartik Abingdon and Matsu Takeshima, younger sister to Edmund, Rhett, and Amelia; age 17.

**Locke Sarutobi - **Oldest child of Soren and Teru Sarutobi/older brother to Aurelia; age 20.

**Aurelia Sarutobi - **Younger child of Soren and Teru Sarutobi/younger sister to Locke; age 17.

**Aleksandar Sarutobi - **Son of Hana Yakushi and Holden Sarutobi/brother to Mason; age 17.

**Mason Sarutobi - **Other son of Hana Yakushi and Holden Sarutobi/brother to Aleksandar; age 17.

**Pearl Chung-Feng - **Daughter of Aki Chung-Feng and Heathcliffe Sarutobi/sister to Lien; age 17.

**Lien Sarutobi - **Son of Aki Chung-Feng and Heathcliffe Sarutobi/brother to Pearl; age 16.

And, those are all of the important people you need to know for now. The rest of the crew comes later.

**Review and send me your questions!**


	3. Hysteria

**Author's Note:** Had to split this chapter up, since it got a bit long. The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any songs used. Please support the official releases of One Piece and all of the artists that had songs quoted (unless you don't like those artists).**

* * *

"_Because I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_." - **_Hysteria_, by Muse**

* * *

The next morning, the Abingdon kids, the Sarutobi kids, Stella-Rondo, Yukari, and Kazura were at the local cruise ship offices, waiting for their ship to board. It was rainy and cold outside, and all the teens had to defend themselves from the cold were their jackets, sweaters, and the odd coat among them.

"It's so apropo that we leave a war zone on such a miserable day," Mason - Aleksandar's twin - commented.

"I'm half-expecting that it's because the pirates got a hold of weather-changing techniques," Locke said.

"Actually, no. They said it was going to rain until this afternoon," Aurelia said.

"_Attention, all war evacuees who are headed to Lougetown, please go straight to the cafeteria for a short briefing from Marine Commodore Iparis._"

The group got up from their seats.

"We gave our bags to the porter, right?" Kazura asked. Yukari nodded. "Good."

* * *

After boarding the ship, the soon-to-be pirates headed straight to the cafeteria, where several other people of all ages were waiting.

"I wonder WHY we need to be briefed on evacuating the island," Yukari said.

"It's probably going to be one of those cruise ship safety lectures - 'In case of emergency, please head to the lifeboats'. 'In the event that the ship is sinking, please put your life vests on'. 'Fire extinguishers are located in every room in the cabinet under the bathroom sink'. Only, this time, it's 'Beware of pirates'," Kazura explained sarcastically. Everyone else laughed. "You think the Capricorns are hearing the same thing?"

"No. All of them are staying at our mansion to plan the quote-unquote 'resistance cell'," Edmund explained, making air quotes when he said "resistance cell".

"Of course. They just want their last days of luxury and debauchery before they go off to war and get executed for defending their home," Kazura explained.

"Your parents' crew was wealthy?" Stella-Rondo asked.

"Yeah. All because of Wolfgang Katsuragi, head of the Katsuragi Trading Company. Because of this young, intelligent businessman, the Capricorn Pirates were able to have a life of luxury unlike most pirates," Kazura explained. "Mom and dad still have a share of that wealth, combined with mom's trust fund."

"But you lived in a normal, upper-middle class house," Everyone but Yukari and Kazura said.

"Our Great-Uncle Howland lives in the mansion mom used to live in when she was growing up. It's on a different island, so I think he's safe," Yukari explained. "We're not children of rock stars like the Sarutobis or already have millions set aside from 'old money' relatives like the Abingdons. We were just... Kind of normal, aside from the fact our parents were pirates. We went to school, hung out with friends, that stuff."

Before Yukari could say anything else, somebody coughed loudly. The teens turned their heads, and they saw a young girl in a Marine coat at the front of the room.

"Good morning. I am Commodore Iparis of the Marines, and I will brief you on the situation going on right now in the Goa Kingdom," The lavender-haired girl introduced herself. The Libras' jaws dropped. (1)

"_She looks twelve_," The shocked teens thought to themselves.

"As you know, there is a war between pirates and civilians that you are evacuating from. This boat guarentees your ticket to safety elsewhere. You are evacuating from firebombings, rapes, torture sessions, murders, urban warfare, rationing and shortages, occupation, and deplorable conditions. If you find yourself regretting the choice you have made by leaving on this boat, consider yourself damn lucky that you actually left the war zone," Commodore Iparis explained. "Now, are there any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

"Alright, then. This concludes our briefing. I hope you have a safe time getting to where you are going to ride out the war in the Goa Kingdom," Commodore Iparis explained. Everyone got up.

"That was quicker than I expected," Locke commented.

"That's why they call it a 'briefing'. It's supposed to be short," Amelia explained.

"Anyway, do you guys know what rooms we're staying in?" Yukari asked.

"Here, I have the tickets," Rhett said as he got his wallet out and pulled out several boat tickets. "Mom and dad said that our rooms were all going to be next to each other."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to go down three stories and down a long hall to see you guys," Kazura said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yukari and Kazura were settled into their room on the ship.

"So... What do we do now?" Yukari asked Kazura, who just sighed.

"I don't know. I'm really not in the mood to hear more stuff about the war or the resistance cell our parents made on an whim," Kazura explained. "And, you know what the sad part is? Kartik and Matsu were the ones who had to tell us what the Capricorns were going to do, not mom and dad."

"That's because mom and dad were out of town and didn't come home before all of this started," Yukari explained. Kazura sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just extremely mad and mom and dad right now. They had to leave us behind just to talk some pirates out of entering a war with the Goa Kingdom. They should've done the right thing - Stayed home and warned us of everything, instead of skipping town and leaving the duty to friends and neighbors," Kazura ranted. "Then, the pirate side in mom shows its ugly head and asks the Capricorns if they want to form a resistance cell to stop some of the pirates. Being that they are mom's friends - or even family, in the cases of Aunt Molly and dad -, they go 'Why the hell not? We're nakama'! This is one of the many reasons WHY I don't... See eye-to-eye with most of the Capricorns. They're all conformists and followers of our parents, all without independent thoughts. They only trust our mother because they have known her for so long."

Without another word, Kazura grabbed his sweater from the coat rack and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Yukari asked.

"On a walk. I need some time alone to clear my mind," Kazura said as he grabbed a room key from the table.

"Okay. I understand," Yukari said as Kazura left the room.

* * *

Over with the Sarutobis, things were much different. As their parents gave them lots of food for their voyage, they were eating the food and talking.

"I feel guilty that we have all this food and our parents are probably starving right now," Aurelia said before she bit into a rice cracker.

"Don't feel guilty, Lia. They did the right thing by sending us off with cookies, chips, crackers, and other treats," Locke explained.

"They need this more than us. They're the ones in a war zone," Aurelia argued.

"Aurelia, don't think about how guilty you feeling about eating this stuff. Think about this - We may never see our parents again because of this war, and they wanted to give us some good-bye presents just in case... They die in the war," Mason explained. Aurelia just glared at Mason.

"How could you say that, Mason?! Your aunts and uncles are also involved in this war! By now, our home is probably Hell on Earth! Are you forgetting that there is a good possibility that they're actually going to die because they formed that resistance cell?!" Aurelia yelled, holding back tears.

"I didn't say that they were actually going to die, I just said -" Mason explained before Aurelia stormed out of the room in tears. Mason sighed. "Well, then..."

"Mason, let her be. All of us are going through a tough time with this war, and some of us, like Aurelia, are taking it worse than others. Just... Bear with everyone," Locke explained. Mason sighed as he looked out of the window. Even though it was clearing up outside, Mason had the feeling that things were much worse back home.

* * *

**(1) - **Before you say Commodore Iparis is a Mary Sue for being a lavender-haired Marine Commodore at the age of 12, let me explain to you a thing - She only appears in this chapter. I have no plans for her to appear in the future, yet. If she does, they will only be brief appearances like this one.

**Review, as always.**


	4. Lovers in Japan

**Author's Note:** I know there is no Japan in One Piece, but the song fits, okay? This would've been posted yesterday, had I not gone to Anime Expo. Because I had a blast at AX, you get this chapter tonight.

By the way, in the next chapter, does anybody want to see the Libra Pirates and their reasons for joining Teru's crew?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Imagine Dragons, Hawthorne Heights, Muse, and Coldplay own the songs that have been used so far.**

* * *

"_They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day the sun will come out_." - **_Lovers in Japan_, by Coldplay**

* * *

"It's Stella-Rondo!"

"Door's open! Come in!"

Stella-Rondo entered Yukari and Kazura's room, carrying a white box.

"Where did Kazura go?" Stella-Rondo asked.

"He went out for a walk," Yukari said. "What's in the box?"

"Chocolate cake," Stella-Rondo said as she opened the box, revealing the aforementioned cake. "I got bored, so I hung out in the café. This boy who was just leaving his job at the café for the day gave it to me, saying something about how it's been out for a day and nobody bought any slices. I did bring forks."

As Stella-Rondo pulled out forks, another knock at the door was heard.

"It's Edmund!"

Yukari answered the door to the Abingdon siblings. Edmund was holding a tin box.

"Hey. Our mother actually sent some cookies with us. Do you want any?" Edmund asked.

"Sure. Stella-Rondo brought cake, so you can have some," Yukari said as the Abingdons entered the room.

"Yukari, wait!"

Aurelia entered, looking like she had been crying.

"Yes?" Yukari asked.

"Mind if I join you? I mean, you already have company, but -" Aurelia said before Yukari cut her off.

"Go ahead. Unfortunately, you're going to have to stand or sit on the bed," Yukari said. Aurelia smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Want some cake? Or some cookies?"

"No thanks. I'm good for now," Aurelia said as Kazura entered the room.

"Did I miss something?" Kazura asked as the rest of the Sarutobis entered.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Yukari asked. Edmund smiled.

"Well..." Edmund said. "Happy belated birthday, Yukari!"

"My... My birthday?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah. You turned seventeen the other day, when they bombed our school. Between the bombings and evacuations, it became an afterthrought," Kazura explained. Before anybody could say anything else, two, short beeps played over the P.A.

"_Attention, all war evacuees. Please report to ballroom #1 A.S.A.P._"

The teenagers sighed.

"ANOTHER briefing?!" Lien cried.

* * *

When the teenagers got to the ballroom, they saw tables of weapons.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"It's a mandate from the captain. In case we enter a war zone, we need to arm the evacuees."

Commodore Iparis approached the group. (1)

"We actually don't fight..." Kazura said.

"It's an executive order from the Marines. It's for safety reasons," Commodore Iparis explained. The teenagers sighed as they walked over to one of the weapon tables.

"How come they aren't arming the civilians?" Yukari asked.

"Because if the pirates attack us, they know that this ship has war evacuees," Kazura explained before picking up a pitchfork.

"A pitchfork? Really?" Rhett asked as he secured some tomahawk axes to his belt.

"Well, I don't want a sword like mom and dad," Kazura argued.

"What's wrong with swords?" Edmund asked as he picked up a sword with a gold handle and a curved blade.

"Mom and dad use katanas, remember?" Kazura said.

"Doesn't mean you don't like them," Locke said as he swung a pickaxe around.

"If you don't like it, try something creative, like my water pipe," Stella-Rondo explained as she held up a long, water pipe with a faucet still attached.

"Try using a sickle," Mason suggested. "Aleksandar and I are going to use them."

Kazura sighed.

"I'd like to use my pitchfork, despite the fact I have never worked on a farm," Kazura explained.

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat," Mason said with a shrug.

* * *

That night, Yukari and Kazura finally got some time alone together.

"Hard to believe I turned seventeen the other day..." Yukari said. Kazura said nothing as he handed three, wrapped gifts to Yukari.

"Here. The top ones are from mom and dad. They gave them to me before they left. The bottom one is from me," Kazura explained. Yukari opened the presents from Yuki-Rin and Kazuma, revealing two books.

"_A Scandal at the Grand Line Festival_? _Shenhua Jiang: Waking the Dragon_?" Yukari asked before realizing something. "Hey! Our parents stopped that crazy murderer from killing guests at the Grand Line Festival! And they've defeated the Dragon Lady several times!" (2)

"Yes, they did. It's hard to admit it, but... Even though I don't agree with mom and her crew on most things, they did some cool stuff," Kazura said before giving his gift to Yukari. "Happy belated birthday, sis."

Yukari opened Kazura's gift, revealing a necklace of two birds taking flight.

"No way! It's the necklace I saw at the flea market! How did you get it?!" Yukari yelled.

"Remember last week when I had to stay after school to study for a test in geography with Rhett? The test was that day, and Rhett had something to do for his Young Shipwrighters' Club. I went back to the flea market to get it. Since the necklace came in a box, I was able to hide it in my school bag," Kazura explained. Yukari hugged Kazura.

"Thank you, Kazura!" Yukari said. Kazuma smiled as he hugged Yukari back.

"We're going to survive the war, Yukari. We have our friends, and we have each other. We're all on the way to safety," Kazura said to his sister.

* * *

**(1) - **I lied. This is Commodore Iparis' last appearance.

**(2) - **The Grand Line Festival will be in a future arc of **One Piece: Parallel Works.**

**Review if you want to see the rest of the Libras in the next chapter!**


	5. From Finner

**Author's Note:** Here is the chapter of how the rest of the Libras pretty much became pirates. Although we won't see them joining the crew, you'll see their reasons why, plus a bit of their backstories. I figured that I would do this now rather than the chapter before Lougetown.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any songs used.**

* * *

"_And we are far from home, but we're so happy  
Far from home, all alone, but we're so happy_." - **_From Finner_, by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

**Miller Pratt (Navigator), Cosmo MacGhee (Merchant), and Erika Hiiragi (Thief)**

"Cosmo, are you sure you want to do this?"

An auburn-haired man wearing lumberjack flannels adjusted his glasses.

"Of course, I'm sure. The foreman basically cut our jobs due to the war. Even though we live in the North Blue, he says that we need some time off of work because the Goa Kingdom needs to 'ration wood and other lumber goods' or something," Cosmo, the blonde sitting next to Miller, explained. "We need something to do, so that's why we're probably going to join a pirate crew for a while."

Miller sighed as he picked up his hatchet axe and his backpack. Realizing that his backpack was heavier than he first thought, Miller put his backpack down.

"What did I put in here?" Miller asked as he opened his backpack. A black-haired girl of about thirteen wearing a floral-print dress, a green coat that didn't match the dress, and a red bandana popped out of the backpack. "Erika?! What are you doing here?!"

Erika stepped out of the backpack.

"Running away from the orphanage," Erika answered casually. Miller sighed.

"Look, Erika, I know the matron is a cruel, old lady, but a pirate crew is no place for you. You're only thirteen," Miller explained.

"She could be our crew's thief. She's stolen supplies off of me before," Cosmo said casually. Miller sighed.

"Alright. You can come with us. Just try not to get into trouble, okay? Also, try not to steal from any Marines or Tenryuubito," Miller answered. Erika hugged Miller.

"Thank you, Miller! I promise I won't get into trouble OR steal from anybody bad!" Erika yelled.

* * *

**Daruma Hideyoshi and Marlene Grey (Snipers)**

To the members of the Landsnake Assassin Guild in Lougetown, they thought the fling between Daruma and Marlene was a brief, office affair. However, it wasn't the romance that was the talk of the office - It was who was in the affair. He was a large, muscular, twenty-nine-year old man. She was a twenty-seven-year old Fishwoman who was his secretary.

During office hours, the two would flirt together, as if office romances were all the rage. It was during those hours that were spent outside of the office that were left to speculation. Sure, Daruma enjoyed a night at the bar or watching sports like any other man, but he also enjoyed Marlene. Was it because she was a Fishmen and he took pity on her? Was it because Marlene was actually a prostitute and Daruma was her favorite client? Were the two actually married?

Despite the theories that got crazier by the day ("Daruma and Marlene are both in a cult!"), the theories came to an end, like all good things. They ended the day Daruma and Marlene were fired for "distracting the workforce".

After Daruma and Marlene were fired, speculation on what they were doing post-Landsnake was popular.

* * *

**Alton Cheung (Inventor)**

Alton paused at the photo resting on the mantle. He knew Betty for twenty-five years, until she was taken away from him far too early in an explosion at the lab they worked at.

"Twenty-five years..." Alton said to himself. Their oldest child, Thiago, was about to get married. Their second-oldest, Theta, was going to graduate college and get a job on a popular radio show. Trona and Meishan were in their second year of college, while Darwin was about to start college at the Alabasta College of Science and Technology. Finally, Beverly and Sonya were both working for the Health and Welfare Department of Jaya. There was no doubt that all of his children were too busy at the present to help their father with his midlife crisis.

But, Alton could fix his midlife crisis himself. Go out and see the world. But first -

"Guess I should take this with me," Alton said to himself as he packed the picture of his wife in his suitcase.

* * *

**Opal Rinaldi (Swordswoman)**

Opal groaned as she entered the grand mansion she was forced to call "home". All of her training would be considered naught as of tomorrow, all because of a wedding dictated by "tradition".

"Opal! Were you down at the gym again?!"

Opal rolled her eyes as her parents stormed into the room. Compared to her extravagantly-dressed parents, Opal felt plain in her black tank top, jeans, and boots, but she didn't mind. She hated all of this luxury.

"Where the fuck do you think I was? On the streets with the druggies?" Opal asked sarcastically.

"Opal, you do not use that kind of language in this household!" Opal's mother yelled.

"I don't care," Opal said under her breath.

"Now, we've told you before - A wife's place is in the household, not with the working men," Opal's father explained.

"That is complete bullshit," Opal said, earning her a slap across the face.

"You will drop the language, young lady, or else that slap will leave a welt. Your wedding is tomorrow, and if the groom's family can't straighten you up, then you will be disowned from the family will," Opal's father explained. Opal stormed up the stairs.

"Then, disown me already! I know we must carry on the tradition of our gypsy ancestors, but you know I won't! I am going to become the World's Greatest Swordswoman, and you are NOT going to stop me!" Opal yelled before she retreated into her room. A few minutes later, Opal returned, clutching a suitcase in one hand and her sword in another hand.

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?" Opal's mother asked her.

"Out of this crapshack. I'm sick of tradition holding me back. Don't bother sending the Marines to look for me. I'm disowning myself from this family," Opal said before walking out of the door.

"Opal! Get back here!" Opal's mother shouted. Opal stopped and turned back to her family.

"Make me, you bitch!" Opal yelled before she continued walking. (1)

* * *

**Fernando Aguilar and Angelica Fisher (Chefs)**

"Fernando! Hold off Boss Kamaji while I get our stuff to safety!"

A black-haired, glasses-wearing boy of about fifteen gulped as he stared down a man whose head was covered by a bandana, sunglasses, and a surgical mask.

"_Ay... Dios mio. Here I thought escaping from the Yakuza Kitchen would be the easiest thing in my life_," Fernando thought to himself as he slowly pulled out a cleaver. "I... Uhh... Angelica and I are moving to a new island?"

Boss Kamaji got out a long, lead pipe.

"Likely story," Boss Kamaji said.

"Is everything all right?"

A brown-haired girl of about seventeen approached the two, baseball bat in hand.

"No, Angelica, everything is not all right. I'm about to be killed by your boss," Fernando answered.

"Ex-boss," Angelica corrected.

"Whatever," Fernando said. Before the two kids or Boss Kamaji could make a move, a seventy-year old woman who wore clothing that looked more appropriate on a twenty-year old grabbed Fernando and Angelica and ran off.

"Magda!" Angelica cried.

"Grandma?!" Fernando cried.

"You're coming with me! I know you want to leave Boss Kamaji and this island for good, but pirates are dangerous!" Grandma Magda explained.

"You're one to talk," Fernando said under his breath.

* * *

**Wenqing Chin and Lin Tiang (Lookouts)**

"_Casino mogul San Chin arrested for money landering and fraud!_"

"_Casino mogul a fraud! Items repossesed and mansion siezed in gripping scandal_!"

"Wenqing! Hurry up, or we're going to miss the boat to Lougetown!"

The black-haired, glasses-wearing teen sighed as she pocketed the many news articles about her dad.

"Coming!" Wenqing yelled to the green-haired girl standing several feet away. "_Finally, I can be free and not live under the thumb of of a corrupt businessman_."

* * *

**Quinn, Beau, and Cleo Hayward**

A boy with dirty-blonde hair and two girls with brown hair (one with longer hair and one with shorter hair) watched as their mother threw their dad's possessions out onto the front lawn.

"Get out of my house, Gen! You're no longer welcome here!" Their mother yelled.

"Quinn, I've told you before. I -" Gen said before he was cut off.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your lies and infidelity! Leave Beau, Cleo, and Autumn out of this! Leave them now before I call the police!" Quinn yelled.

"Looks like dad is leaving mom..." Beau - the only boy - commented. Autumn - the longer haired girl - quickly got up.

"He can't leave! He's all we have in this war!" Autumn cried.

"Well, you can't go with him. Mom wants the three of us to stay with her," Cleo - the other girl - explained.

"You're one to talk! I know dad is a good person! That's why I plan to follow him to wherever he goes and bring him home!" Autumn cried.

"You can't do that. Mom will flip out," Beau said, crossing his arms. Autumn glared at Beau.

"Watch me, little brother," Autumn said coldly. (2)

* * *

**In the Present Day...**

Teru watched her new crew, the Libra Pirates, from afar. She knew she would have to go back to her original time period soon, but not this soon. The crew would have to find somebody else to take over, but that wasn't Teru's concern right now. Teru was only concerned about one thing -

Soren Sarutobi. (3)

* * *

**(1) - **Yes, I know that Opal does come off as a bitch during this part of the story. She does get better once she joins the Libras, as nobody is trying to stop her from becoming the World's Greatest Swordswoman.

**(2) - **Autumn is not joining the Libras, but she will serve a very big purpose in this story.

**(3) - **To clarify, this is the past version of Teru and not the version of Teru we would see in this time period. If you want a clearer explanation as to why there are two Terus, read the **Fractured Fairy Tale Arc **of **One Piece: Parallel Works.**

**Review if you want to see Yukari, Kazura, and their group again!**


	6. Paralyzer

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay on my other fics. Basically, I had to put production on my other fics on hold so I could work on the long, 100th chapter of **The DysFUNctional Pirates**. Then, I went on vacation and continued to work on the 100th chapter, and it got to the point where I posted the 100th chapter of the fic while I was still on vacation.

Anyway, since I'm taking a break from **The DysFUNctional Pirates**, I'm doing three things - Playing catch-up with updating my other fics, plotting out new stories for **The DysFUNctional Pirates**, and, even though it's August, working on **The DysFUNctional Christmas**. Why am I working on **The DysFUNctional Christmas **now? Well... Let's just say that our favorite pirates are going to be in a long chapter for the holidays.

So, let's get started.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any songs used.**

* * *

"_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should_." - **_Paralyzer_, by Finger Eleven**

* * *

A few days later, the Libras sat in the buffet of the ship, eating breakfast and watching the news coverage of the war.

"_Conditions here in the Goa Kingdom have worsened over the past few days. Islands continue to fall to the pirates, who have promised more of their ships coming in by nightfall tonight. On Dawn Island, the capital of Goa Kingdom, there have been reports of gang rapes, public executions, horrific tortures of civilians, frequent shellings of -_"

The channel then changed to Good Morning Lougetown, a catty, morning, talk show serving the East Blue.

"_We continue to follow the War in the Goa Kingdom. On the phone with us right now is famed shipwright Kartik Abingdon. Kartik, what do you have to say -_"

The channel changed as the Abingdon siblings got up, grabbed their trays, and walked away.

"At least they have the right idea," Kazura commented.

"_War continues to ravage Goa Kingdom. Goa City, home to many fine establishments such as Goa Kingdom University, The Artists' Seminary, and -_"

The rest of the group turned to a teenaged employee holding a remote control.

"Turn this off or put it on something else!" The teens yelled.

"Sorry," The teenaged employee holding the remote apologized before he changed the channel to a home shopping network.

"_The ShammieWoww - You'll say 'wow' every time_."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the boat stopped at an island.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"_We are stopping here to fuel the ship! We will leave tomorrow morning at ten o'clock sharp! Until then, you may check out all of the sights and sounds the Island of Jade has to offer!_"

Without another word, the teens joined the group of people leaving the boat.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt - We are very far from the war zone, and the pirates explicity said that they are only going for the Goa Kingdom and all islands within a fifty-mile radius of the Kingdom," Edmund explained to everyone.

"At least it's safe," Kazura commented as they walked onto the dock. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I want to go to the boardwalk. Our parents took us here one weekend when The Sarutobi Siblings had a gig on this island, and we got to play on the awesome boardwalk," Mason explained.

"I remember that trip! Remember when we rode the spinning Sea King ride and you threw up all over Aunt Aki?!" Aurelia said.

"That was such a good trip..." Mason said.

"Watch out!"

A sixteen-year old boy on a bike then crashed into Mason.

"Ow..." Mason said as he helped the black-haired boy up.

"Sorry about that," The boy on the bike apologized. "Do you know where I can buy boat tickets?"

"Boat tickets?" Yukari asked. "We don't know. We just got here."

"Why do you need boat tickets?" Kazura asked.

"My girlfriend, Daiyu, and I are running away from home. I'm supposed to marry Daiyu's wealthy cousin, Xue, but I hate her. She's a snobby, cold-hearted bitch, and I'm a fun, down-to-Earth guy," The boy with the bike explained.

"Where have I heard that before?" Lien asked Pearl sarcastically. Pearl just laughed.

"Oh, mom and dad. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Pearl said.

"Hey, I think I've heard about you two - Are you related to any members of The Sarutobi Siblings by any chance?" The boy asked.

"We're Heathcliffe Sarutobi's kids, Pearl and Lien," Lien said.

"I read about your mom. Looks like I'm going through the same situation as she did when she was younger," The boy said. "I'm Jin-Mao Xiang. I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

"We barely know you," Kazura pointed out. Jin-Mao crossed his arms.

"How long are you here, anyway?" Jin-Mao asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Until tomorrow. You'll have enough time to get boat tickets for you and Daiyu," Kazura answered. "We could take you there right now."

"Really? Alright! I knew you guys were cool!" Jin-Mao said.

* * *

After buying Jin-Mao his tickets, the group decided to grab a bite to eat at a local café.

"So, Jin-Mao, where's Daiyu? We want to meet her," Yukari asked. Jin-Mao sighed in annoyance.

"She's sick at home right now. Of course, she gets sick the day before we run away," Jin-Mao answered. "Do you guys have a doctor with you? Or, at least somebody studying to become a doctor?"

"No. But, if it makes you feel any better, my brother and I were planning to become architects. We'll build you a nice, safe house for you and Daiyu to get away from what's-her-face," Edmund said. Jin-Mao covered his mouth, holding back a laugh.

"You mean Xue? 'What's-her-face' is more accurate!" Jin-Mao said in between laughs. "I've only been with you guys for about an hour, and I'm already friends with you!"

"I've got an idea - How about you come with us? We're evacuating the war in the Goa Kingdom, and we're joining up with this pirate crew who is going to keep us safe until we can come home," Kazura offered.

"Sure! I'll go with you! Where are you headed?" Jin-Mao asked.

"We don't know. We don't exactly want to go to the Grand Line, though," Yukari explained.

"Why not? I heard the Grand Line's pretty cool," Jin-Mao asked.

"Everybody goes to the Grand Line. We were thinking of going to the West Blue," Kazura explained.

"The West Blue? Isn't the West Blue Comic Con coming up?" Jin-Mao asked.

"Aren't you going a bit off-topic?" Kazura asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, if Daiyu and I go with you guys to the West Blue, we have something to look foward to," Jin-Mao argued.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic. Guess we all have something to look foward to in the Grand Line," Kazura said.

* * *

Some time later, Jin-Mao was preparing to split off from the group.

"Leaving us so soon?" Bridey asked.

"Yeah," Jin-Mao said with a sigh. "I need to be back at the Jitney Jungle I call 'home'. Also, my girlfriend is STILL sick, so I should visit her."

"Is there any way you could sneak out and meet us later? We're bored teenagers on a cruise that's docked for the night, and I do NOT want to see another show on our ship. God forbid, I am not wasting another evening watching a magic show or some tribute band for The Sarutobi Siblings that consists of older men who can't sing," Kazura explained.

"Sure. Anything you want to do?" Jin-Mao asked.

"We were thinking about going bowling. Does that sound fun?" Kazura asked.

"Sounds cool! Meet you there at seven?" Jin-Mao asked.

"Sure! We hope you'll see us soon!" Yukari said. Jin-Mao got onto his bike.

"See you!" Jin-Mao said as he biked off. "_Alright! Daiyu will be happy that we're finally going to leave! And, with some pretty cool people, too!_"

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to meet Daiyu!**


End file.
